flagsfandomcom-20200213-history
Philippines
The Flag of the Philippines is a horizontal bicolour of blue and red, with a white equilateral triangle with its base at the hoist, with a golden stylized sun in the center of the triangle, with three golden five-pointed stars near each of the three points of the triangle, each of them facing towards the point they are nearest. Symbolism The Philippine Flag Creation On May 28, 1898, days after the return of General Emilio Aguinaldo from exile in Hong Kong, Filipino troops were once again engaged in a battle against Spanish forces in Alapan, Cavite. It was in this skirmish that the Philippine flag was first unfurled as the revolutionary standard. Sewn by Doña Marcela Marino de Agoncillo, Lorenza Agoncillo, and Delfina Herbosa de Natividad in Hong Kong and first flown in battle on May 28, 1898. It was formally unfurled during the Proclamation of Philippine Independence and the flag of the First Philippine Republic, on June 12, 1898 by President Aguinaldo. It contains a mythical sun (with a face) similar to the Sun of May in other former Spanish colonies; the triangle of Freemasonry; the eight rays representing eight rebellious provinces of the Philippines first placed under martial law by the Governor-General. The flag was initially unfurled with the blue stripe above, but was flown with the red stripe above at the outbreak of the Philippine–American War in 1899. The flag has the words Fuerzas Expeditionarias del Norte de Luzon on its obverse and Libertad Justicia e Ygualdad on its reverse. http://malacanang.gov.ph/history-of-the-philippine-flag/ https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_flags_of_the_Philippines History Image:Flag of New Spain.svg|Flag used when the Philippines was a part of New Spain from 1535 to 1821. The Cross of Burgundy: a red saltire resembling two crossed, roughly-pruned branches, on a white field. Image:Flag of Spain (1785-1873 and 1875-1931).svg|Flag of Spain used during Spanish East Indies period (1821-1898). The flag of the Kingdom of Spain used prior to the First Spanish Republic was reinstated. Image:Philippines_flag_original.png|The flag of the Philippines as conceived by Emilio Aguinaldo. Used from 1898 to 1901 (the shade of blue is still a matter of debate. 3 shades have sprung up and were used by the next administrations) Image:US flag 45 stars.svg|Flag used from 1901 to 1908 when the Philippines was administered directly from the United States. The Philippine Commission, passed Act No. 1697 or the Flag Law of 1907, which outlawed the display of the Philippine flag and replaced the country’s flag to the stars and stripes of the United States of America. The same law prohibited the playing of the national anthem. Thirteen horizontal stripes of alternating red and white representing the original Thirteen Colonies; in the canton, white stars on a blue field, the number of stars increased as the United States expanded its territory. Image:US flag 46 stars.svg|Flag used from 1908 to 1919 when Oklahoma became a U.S. state. Image:Flag of the Philippines (navy blue).svg|Flag used from 1919 to 1981.The shade of Blue used here is Navy Blue, following suit from the American Flag. Image:Philippines_flag_original.png|The flag of the Philippines from 1943 to 1944 by the Second Philippine Republic. Image:Flag of the Philippines (light blue).svg|Flag used from 1981 to 1986. The shade of Blue used here is Light Blue, in suit with the Cuban Flag, which rebelled against the Spanish at the time of Independence . Image:Flag of the Philippines (navy blue).svg|Flag used from 1986 to 1998. Image:Philippines.svg|Flag used from 1998 to present. The shade of blue used here is royal blue, as somewhat a compromise. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Flag_of_the_Philippines Abilities *If the Philippine flag is shown upside down (with the red part on top), is a symbolization of war. [http://www.crwflags.com/fotw/flags/ph.html Philippines at Flags of the World] *Section 10 of RA 8491 states that when the flag is displayed on a wall during peacetime, the blue field is to the observers' left, as shown here. http://www.gov.ph/1998/02/12/republic-act-no-8491/ *When raised at half mast, it means mourning of the death of an important person. *The flag should be displayed in all government buildings, official residences, public plazas, and schools every day throughout the year. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Flag_of_the_Philippines Trivia * It has its anthem (Lupang Hinirang) and pledge (Panunumpa sa Watawat) * It celebrates two holidays; Flag Day (May 28) and Independence Day (June 12) * The days of the 28th of May (National Flag Day) and the 12th of June (Independence Day) are designated as flag days, during which all offices, agencies and instrumentalities of government, business establishments, institutions of learning and private homes are enjoined to display the flag. http://www.gov.ph/1998/02/12/republic-act-no-8491/ * During the occupation of the Philippines by US and Japan, the Philippine flag is place at the same mast below the USA or Japanese flag. and later abandoned that idea after the World War II. * Mali yung makinig sa?????? unahan References Category:Philippines Category:Asia Category:Proportions 1-2